<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двойная корона by bene_gesserit (irulenn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702343">Двойная корона</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit'>bene_gesserit (irulenn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RuPaul's Drag Race 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, M/M, WTF Combat 2019, WTF RuPaul's Drag Race 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sutan Amrull | Raja/Manila Luzon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF RuPaul's Drag Race 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Двойная корона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сюрприз!.. — и было не слишком ясно, что именно больший сюрприз: сам Сутан в прихожей или увесистая коробка, завернутая в яркую бумагу в его руках.</p><p>Карл Вестерберг, в предвкушении совместного просмотра гранд-финала, крепко обнял приятеля.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это относится только к выбору победителя.</p><p>Облизнувшись и притянув почему-то погрустневшего Вестерберга к себе поближе, Сутан прошептал в непокорную блондинистую прядь надо лбом Карла:</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, кто победил. Не правда ли?</p><p>— Ты это каждый раз говоришь, уже почти десять лет.</p><p>— Постоянство — моя сильная сторона.</p><p>Коробка, которая, собственно и была сюрпризом, так и осталась стоять на полу в прихожей.<br/>Так много желаний и так мало времени.</p><p>***</p><p>Так получилось, что эпизод «Королевских гонок» с исключением Манилы Лузон они смотрели вдвоем. Сутан нашел четыре часа в чудовищно плотном расписании, чтобы доехать до Вест-Голливуда и провести время за просмотром совместно с Карлом.</p><p>Мик вновь был в Нью-Йорке, заметенном снегами по вторые этажи. Можно было пострадать в трубку о погоде и графиках, или о несправедливости сценариев, к чему тот вечер четверга особенно располагал, но милостивые снежные бури прервали эту сценку.</p><p>— Кто звонил? — рассеянно поинтересовался Сутан, собирая благородную седину обратно в пучок на макушке.</p><p>— Мик, — с улыбкой сообщил Карл, откладывая телефон под диванную подушку. Это очень удобное место — можно потом вдохновенно врать, что понятия не имел, где телефон, куда и когда он пропал и вообще, что происходит. Гость тем временем протянул Карлу изящно упакованный презент.</p><p>Розовое шампанское будило воспоминания о «Битве сезонов» и апрельском Берлине две тысячи шест... боже, какую бездну лет назад это было. Закусив нижнюю губу, Карл отправился на поиски льда, временно возвратив сверток Сутану.</p><p>— Слава богу, не попкорн.</p><p>Ехидство в голосе Карла, в общем. было легко понять: Манила в третий раз сходила с дистанции на самых выгодных позициях. Совершенно исключено, чтобы Сутан чувствовал за собой подобие какой-либо ответственности за это, но Карл был ему совершенно по-особенному дорог, и если бы было можно, то... наверное, готов был бы на многое.</p><p>— Под шампанское приятно грустить, дорогуша, — с невозмутимым видом ответил Сутан, разворачивая упаковку и нежно укладывая бутылку в жестяное ведерко с крупно наколотым льдом. — Тебя ведь сегодня исключают из племени?</p><p>— Без спойлеров, пожалуйста, — прорычал Карл, исподлобья изучая линии затылка и спины вечернего гостя.</p><p>Ответом была лучезарная самоуверенная улыбка, угасшая у самого лица Карла для того, чтобы перейти в долгожданный, оттого немного слишком нервный и жаждущий поцелуй. Не то, чтобы Карл возражал, ведь так редко выпадала возможность их дружеских посиделок, но что-то определенно было не так.</p><p>— Секунду, — Карл, почувствовав едва уловимый вкус белого вина в дыхании Сутана, прервался на взлете и отстранился, — Ты сегодня уже грустил?</p><p>— Дрочить под шампанское тоже вполне сносно, — огрызнулся тот, собирая у горла расползшийся в стороны по милости Карла воротник.</p><p>— Ах вот как!.. — Карл оценивающе смерил взглядом долговязую фигуру Сутана. Тот расцвел самой обаятельной из своих улыбок.</p><p>— Нечего изображать Матушку-Гусыню. Ты один из самых вожделенных образов, когда, конечно, не плюешься ядом и не с заклеенной скотчем жопой.</p><p>— Я полагал, тебя это в особенности заводит.</p><p>Ответа не последовало, так как включившийся монитор сигнализировал двухминутную готовность. Закатив в притворном возмущении глаза, Карл отвернулся в поисках бокалов и упустил момент, когда Сутан, прихватив ведерко с шампанским, направился в гостиную.</p><p>— Я вижу горечь в твоих глазах, — странно, Ражу только в исключительных случаях несло в поэзию, в очень редких, Карл проверял.</p><p>— Сука, ни хрена ты не видишь, здесь темно, как в... — возмутился Карл, пригубив еще розе, чтобы несколько сбавить градус пафоса.</p><p>Праймтайм давно закончился, шампанское было на исходе. Длинные ноги Сутана лежали на бедрах Карла, и ни единой секунды не было мысли вытащить злосчастный телефон из-под диванных подушек. Было ли наваждением или мерзостью ощущение нетерпения, близости, жар и... неровное дыхание измены? Время остановилось в застывшем воздухе, и мир сконцентрировался в чужих губах, утягивающих в бездны.</p><p>Изображение на экране застыло на паузе — вдвоем им никогда не хватало терпения досмотреть эпизоды до конца, если выпадала такая возможность, — стоп-кадром осталось лицо Манилы Лузон на ранвее, еще с улыбкой, еще до объявления победителей и побежденных.</p><p>— Ты это нарочно оставил? — выворачиваясь из объятий, Карл кивнул на глянцевый свет монитора и собственное лицо, все еще счастливое и уверенное.</p><p>Сутан кивнул, прижавшись щекой к шее Карла, быстро прошептал:</p><p>— Да. Ты победитель, детка. И здесь вот — как никогда.</p><p>— Ты, твою мать, доминант, каких поискать, — сквозь зубы прошипел Карл, чувствуя, как на душе скребут кошки, а пряжка ремня на джинсах расстегивается по мановению руки Сутана.</p><p>— Хм, ты это говоришь просто потому, что хочешь трахнуть победительницу «Королевских гонок»? Это такая фантазия?.. — ласково спросил Карл у увлекшегося Сутана. С крайним неодобрением тот оторвался от возбужденного, пульсирующего члена не в меру болтливого Карла.</p><p>— Мужик, я надеюсь, ты сейчас не об Акварии...</p><p>Если бы не торжественность момента, Карл бы заржал. Но кислород и терпение без предупреждения кончились, как только губы Сутана вновь знакомо сомкнулись вокруг влажной головки. С неизящным стоном Карл подался вперед, чувствуя, как в ягодицы впиваются острые ногти партнера.</p><p>— Сучка! — еле нашел силы выдохнуть, протестуя, Карл. И вновь вцепился в затылок и спину Сутана, только уже не взглядом, а жадными, ищущими движениями пальцев, расстегивая, стягивая к чертовой матери всю лишнюю одежду с коронованного соперника, чтобы...</p><p>— Спокойней, чемпион, иначе кончишь слишком быстро...</p><p>— Я ж просил без спойлеров, Ража, ты, чудовище!..</p><p>***</p><p>— Что это такое?.. — наконец, придя в себя после совместного просмотра гранд-финала, Карл обнаружил коробку в прихожей. Он прикинул вес на ладони, обратив внимание на узор на упаковочной бумаге: конечно, ананасы.</p><p>Вместо ответа Сутан пожал плечами и принялся разгребать традиционный беспорядок после секса с Карлом в гостиной. Тот, увлеченный вскрытием коробки, казалось, ничего вокруг не замечал. До того момента, как содержимое коробки оказалось извлечено на свет.</p><p>— О, боже...</p><p>— Не настаиваю, можно просто Ража. Или Сутан. Или даже «дорогуша», если тебя это заводит, но строго наедине.</p><p>В руках потрясенного Карла Вестерберга загадочно и призывно поблескивала вожделенная корона третьего сезона «Королевских гонок».</p><p>— Я без слов, если честно.</p><p>— Это реплика. Идентичная. Другим же можно? Почему нам нельзя?</p><p>— Согласен. Скинемся на корону Рэйвен. С Чеда — пятьдесят процентов.</p><p>Неожиданная вибрация из-под диванных подушек привлекла внимание обоих.</p><p>— Это не мой, — растерянно покачал головой Вестерберг, — у меня беззвучный режим.</p><p>Поджав губы, Сутан вытащил из-под соседней подушки свой собственный телефон, вибрирующий и переливающийся сигналами вызова.</p><p>— Надо же. Пожалуй, отвечу.</p><p>***</p><p>— Кто звонил? — почти безучастно спросил Карл, провожая Сутана до двери.</p><p>Водружая на переносицу громадные дымчатые «авиаторы», Амрул сообщил:</p><p>— Аквария. Бедняжка всерьез считает, что нам удастся косплей разновозрастной лесбийской пары.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>